Theodore Altmen (Earth-ω)
| Abilities = *'Master Combatant' *'Super-genius Intelligence' *'Accomplished Politician' *'Psychological Intuit' *'Weapon Proficiency' | Strength = Class 100 | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Kree Battle Uniform: A specially made battle armor crafted for the liegelord of the Kree-Skrull empire by his friend, young avenger teammate and all around trusted military commander Noh-Varr. Normally held in resverve within his superior iteration Nega Bands. Theo's suit was designed using technological implements comprising of multiple cultures gleaned across the multiverse, Noh's reality included, Theodore's high-tech exomantel operates much like a klyntar does both in semblance and abilities. While incorporating the advanced biotechnology of the Kree and the science mysticism of the Skrull's to make it's wielder all the more powerful as well as imposing. * We-Plex Intelligence: Foremost of his armors impressive modifications, was the installation of Noh's most prolific aid throughout his journey as a young hero. The seedling gestalt of the various diplomatic envoys, the Plex-Intelligence is a mind hived transorganic syntellect capable of linking to and communicating or controlling the minds and motor function of most any/all sentient beings. Having a shared roster of collective minds purposed for an endless array of tasks and personal applications. Through it Theo can bolster the natural psionic talents of his Xth sense, opening up vast telempathic channels which enables him to tithe and bind multitudinous minds across planets to star systems and even whole galaxies together in one massive Hive Intellectual union. * Technomagical Symbiotic Exoskeleton: Teddy's armor functions and morphs similarly to how he does, his suit provides the young leader with an endless array of symbio-technical appellation's that he can use to capitalize on his much enhanced physiology. Not to mention the endless technological resources he has on hand from across realities as well as his home reality. His powered armor is polymorphic to match his own near-limitless shapeshifting abilities; able to morph weaponry, armor, equipment and advanced aviary apparati to bolster his natural flight or fight capabilities. The technology in his costume has vast adaptive augmentative abilities which both further bolster the protective qualities it has for its wearer as well as the hosts physiological powers and/or abilities. :* Symbiont CasteNode Production: ThE-Dora's symbio-tech can asexually procreate technmagical spores which harvest the ambient particle materia around them in order to grow and spread into full grown klyntar like mass with which Teddy can fabricate larger and more prolific symbiotic constructs he can control to better augment his powered armor with. Each and every individual component bred and spawned by his exo-armor is an identical functional replica of his original T-O armor, but many of which serving different purposes other than attribute enhancement and wireless technomechanical interfacing. The Modules act as a separate extension of the armor wearer themselves, with every piece of which serving as additional function programming to further enhance his suits weaponry, armor, equipment and overall functionality while taking differing shapes and/or forms. ::* Mecha: The modules can conglomerate over his own armor carapace to build a giant mecha around it with a vast arsenal of superweapons capable of sterilizing whole planets or realities. ::* Vessel: He can reformat his extra-chassis into a trans-reality warp ship with which to traverse the timestream and the multiverse with. ::* Basepoint: Teddy can even create massive megastructures which can simulate faux environments equivalent to inhabitable worlds or entire realities which can be piloted and manned as a mobile fortress. * Modular Exo-Frame: Technology from an endless depot of worlds, both from his home dimension and across scores of alternate universes. Some of it's most prolific pieces of upgrade equipment include technology from the Celestials and the Proginators on top of the Raptor Android technologies of the Shi'ar combined with the meta-adaptable Planetary Operational Defense System armor created by Ex-Nhila. This coupled with the self augmentative technology of the Super-Adaptoid makes Theodore's armor chassis one of the most powerful cyber armors ever conceived. :* Datasong: Through the Raptors unique form of radio-telepathy; Theo's armor can absorb, process, project and share knowledge and information withheld on it's system and project it directly into the minds of others along a radio wave readout transmitted along the EM Spectrum. Enabling its use as a multi-way radio receptor to communicate with other parts of his armor as well as with multiple peoples across multiple worlds all at once, through it Teddy can also access the memories of others and store them within the billions to trillions of microscopic orgamite data storage units within his armor. Each and every individual cell of which shoring up information from countless worlds across his universe and the multiverse as well, this also enables him to streamline his Hyper-Cosmic Awareness in order to keep it from overwhelming his mental state. Combining his natural accelerated probability reading with the suits onboard Tachyon Transmitters & Probability Generators to aid in his divining multiple possible future outcomes for every given coarse of action undertaken. This feature can also double as a omniversal translation device for the wielder, for while the Raptors regularly use this feature in order to subvert the conscious minds of Amulet hosts thus enabling the natural A.I. to overtake the body of the holder. Which acts as a battery for the android itself, Theodore can interlink the brainwaves and thought patterns of other beings. To compartmentalize their thoughts for the purpose of perpetuating a universal gestalt through which the wearer and countless other races can commingle their hearts and minds. This also enables a form of cyberpathy that allows him to interface with any/all forms of technology on a mental level, giving both Teddy as the king of space as well as the people who make a profitable venture off an Extremis derived iteration of the datasong for day to day life in his reality; from operating common utilities like tv, vehicular transport and telecommunications to physically upgrading and augmenting themselves with transorganic bioware with a simple data realization download. ::* The Perch: There is a special pocket dimension within Teddy's armor that acts like a cloud store for all important forms of information, which acts as a cloistered memory zone held within the hive mind created by the Datasong. All known digital minds whom share & pool their experiences and mental engrams of themselves can store any and every bit of personal and experiential information within this secluded zone for later use. New information is encoded there bit by bit most every day even when the good king is outside of the universe, meaning he carries a little bit of his peoples personalities within his being everywhere he goes. :* Adaptive Appearance: | Transportation = Flight under his own power. The Supreme: His personalized reality hopping warp ship, crafted from the Symbiont Mod's of his kree warwear and powered by a Bifrost Bridge fragment fused to an M'Kraan Crystal shard taken from the Tallus of the Exiles and a Cosmic Egg Shell obtained over Captain Marvel's many travels. Supreme is a sentient barge that can adjust it's interior or exterior according to Theodore's wishes, from extrapolating mechanics of Noh-Varr's Pocket Battle Field onto his powered armor nodes. Dorrek VIII can utilize the physics bending properties of which for Spatial Modulation Zoning, making the interior bigger on the inside than on the out. As well as Chronal Dilation Bubbles which can accelerate, slow or even decouple sections of the ship from the regular passage of time. Systematically run by the Empirical Xenophage Transitional Reality Exploratory Manifest Interactive Transport Argonaut System; otherwise known as E.X.T.R.E.M.I.T.A.S; a subsidiary of the of the We-Plex Intelligence operating software of King Marvel's exo-suit. * Plex E.X.T.R.E.M.I.T.A.S: The core consciousness of the living vessel begotten from the A.I of King Marvel's own symbiotic suit. E.X.T.R.E.M.I.T.A.S is the primary system computer of the mobile fuax world of Supreme which sits in the Omnicron Reality; the middle point where the alpha and omega realities tend to intercede with the rest of the multiverse. | Weapons = Star Sword Excelsior: The sacred sword belonging to the first founder of the Knights of the Infinite. A magical blade comprising from two infamous war heroes belonging to the once warring galactic super powers. The mighty sword of Dorrek Supreme boasts powerful quantum magic in it's own right. It's edge further modified with Kree technology enabling it to channel and harness cosmic, quantum and totallic force from across realities and back in order to strengthen it's users might and natural powers. * Anti-Physics: Due to the quantum physical energy source his sacred blade is powered by, Dorrek VIII's magitech sword can cut down and disrupt the omni-physical nature of both magic and science. Not only repelling and negating most forms of magic or negating ethereal beings with a swing of his sword, but it also has the quality of distorting the natural physics of reality for a number of unique effects. :* Absolution Cut: The edge of his sword can cut through any thing even the very concepts of reality itself. This enables Excelsior to rip through matter on more than just the nanomolecular level, it's edge is so sharp it can cut light to make the weaponer invisible. Cleave space/time to open wormholes for offense, defense and supportive use (e.i. summoning black holes a micron wide by pricking a hole in reality with its tip). Using it as a possibility/probability weapon when combined with the universal energy core within it's hilt; this effectively takes any and every possible move Th'E-Vell can make with his sword, generating every every probable strike he can make with his sword in tandem with the swing most likely to be successful to land. Effectively the more likely blade attack to be effective will be made real while all other ineffective blows appearing as ghostly afterimages behind it. Buffeting the unlucky target caught in the swipe of his skein with infinite slash strokes all at once. :* Circuit Transference: The swords natural science magical background gives it the capacity to channel and alternate various energies. More than simply negating or absorbing them when Excelsior's edge comes in contact with it but can just as simply strengthen, cancel, alternate and dilute differing energy frequencies in order to broaden the expanse of any known power source. Be it physical, spiritual or even mystical in nature; using this in conjunction with it's crafting abilities born of the Universal Core functionality, Captain Marvel can use this to strengthen it's natural fabrication capabilities :* Infinity Rip: Similar to cosmic predators like Galactus or Hunger, the Star Sword Excelsior can channel the cosmic/quantum force of universes to drain the energy out of anything or anyone in an instant. This effect makes it powerful enough to drain planets, star systems, galaxies and even whole universes into itself in order to make Captain Marvel that much stronger. It's a feature which Teddy prefers not to make use of if he can help it, due to his natural love of life and existence as a whole. * Wothiness Enchantment: The Star Sword naturally will only work for Teddy or anyone of his particular familial line. It is keyed to his unique quantum flux wave frequencies to prevent shapechangers and/or alt. reality counterparts from gaining a hold of it. :* Weapon Recall: Lord Hulk learned he could recall the blade from wherever or whenever Theo might misplace it. To that extent he can also control and manipulate it's trajectory of where and how it returns to him. Allowing Theo to control the flight path upon the swords return even when currently out of physical reach. * Universal Forge: The hilt and guard of Theodore's sword has been modified with a Universal Energy Core, the Kree technological apparatus known as the Psyche-Magnitron. A material energy reconstruction device with the ability to create most anything the user can imagine as well as bestow superpowers through it's wide arcing radiation frequencies. Refined by Universal Weapon Mods hosted to a Kree Grand Accuser's which enables them to channel and focus Cosmological Force to strengthen & empower themselves with. Through this recombinant technology Theo can use Excelsior to channel copious amounts of extraphysical elements in order to visualize whatever he desires and make them real, imprinting it into tangible 3-dimensional space within the physical plane of existence. :* Weapon Transmutation: By focusing the core's energy through the blade. Captain Marvel can cause his sword to take any shape or form he wishes it too. Making the sword take the shape & form of a shield, axe, spear, wall, throwing glaive, energy gun, chainblade, spear, duel swords or the like by thinking it and making Excelsior mimic whats on his mind. :* Command Module: Through the U-Weapons Tech upgrades added to his sword. Captain Marvel can psionically caste his consciousness into into any form of technology he focuses on using his weapon as a guiding baton. Through the Star Sword Excelsior, he can technoform and upgrade any mechanical energy function he uses it's power on. Giving him total control over just about any and all technological, biological, ergomechanical or otherwise machine-like functions to which he can broadcast his will and personality through. :* Quantum Storm Manipulation: Through a mix of his quantum force channeled through his sword. Mr. Altmen can conjure up a quantum physical meteorological phenomena with which to bring down space-time rending energy effects simulated in a terrible storm front. The quantum storm works similarly to the cosmological storm that gave the FF their powers. Through guidence by the sword, Dorrek can ride these trans-reality super typhoons as an alternate means of transport. But due to their metaprobabilistic nature, they can be tumultuous to sail around from one universe to the next, utilizing them in such a manner is like sailing across mathematical winds blowing between the concept enrapturing edges of quantum windmills. The lightning produced can disrupt biological functions impairing even the most portent of healing factors, the rain shows emitted are reality sundering drizzles which rapidly exchange and transform the affected between infinite iterations of themselves strewn across infinity and beyond. Twister conjured up by such a power are quantum singularities which absorb, emit and eviscerate anything or everything they they come across. Summoning or banishing most anything from within the eye of the storm across the limitless dimensions, timelines, realities and more. Nega Bands: Having received a pair of Nega Bands from the Plex Extreme Intelligence from Noh-Varr's native home reality as a gift. Theodore now has access to the virtually limitless level of ergo-tech at the fingertips of the alien Kree society. Combining the engineering of various sciences belonging to Kree, Skrull and Shi'ar among other bits of racial ingenuity. King Hulks new & improved Nega-Bands have been outfitted with vast cosmological ornamentation born of various godly entities as well. Elements which went into their creation include rare jewelry from the Lifestone Tree, mineral shavings cut from a piece of Celestial Tech known as the Mandalay Gem with the amorphous crystal metallic substance the bracers themselves are made of being sliced with Primagen. The very Prima-Meteria used by the Proginator's to create the Inhuman Race. * Armor Production: Dorrek's nega bands can fabricate potent technomagical armor which clad's and enhances his natural physical and ability performance beyond the regular norm. For details see Kree Battle Uniform above. ** Utility Morph: Teddy's bracelets have a natural polymorphic capacity to them similar to the Kree technology used by his teammate and friend on the Young Avengers; Marvel Boy. Through which Hulkling is able to conjure up alien artillery potent enough to blow holes in Kree armored tanks or skrull battle ships with ease; morphing handheld ion cannon's, morter launchers with self-replicating xerox mines, shield/razor blades with energy refraction capability and technomechanical apparati for rapid constructive and operative fabrication capacity. ** Holo-Tech Interfacing: Theo can fabricate tangible photonic projections as a means of advance technological applications. Fabricating incredibly advanced hard-light Ergomechatronic Artificial Intelligence guided digital and mechanical systems which he controls through the Warskrull cerebral implants within his CNS. The natural Nth bit intellectual sentience within his armor enables the projection and manipulation of this technology, as well as directly up-linking to and interfacing with any other forms of technology and machinery both he comes across. Simulating a technoformation capacity through a unique energized code of T.O. virulent infection that materializes, modifies and alternates just about any kind of cyber form it comes across via direct interaction with it's mechanical energy frequency. ** ** * Warp Manipulation: Through their natural capacity to control and/or deviate extra-dimensional forces to power their functionality, Th-E'Vell can harness the ouranochronal energies the Nega-Bands tap naturally for the application of instantaneous transportation stretching light years to across dimensions in an instant. Able to harness dimensional/teletranslocal energies in order to war himself or others remotely to any given point in the universe and beyond at will. * FTL Flight: While wearing the Nega Bands King Dorrek can achieve faster than light or simple aerial aviation propulsion via sheer force of will. Normally Teddy will keep his velocity below trans-light speed while soaring within a planetary atmosphere, but can easily break escape velocity in seconds to breach global orbit for space travel. * World Gem Seed: Gifted with an Yggdrasil tree seed by Allfather Thor and having fused it with that of the Lifestone Tree. Theodore had created a new and improved metaphysical energy core which supplies them and their wearer with virtually limitless power both in regards to mysticism and super science cultivated from an endless array of interstellar cultures. Because the bands now possess a seed from the Lifestone Tree, this vastly enhanced piece of Kree technology can incorporate the powers of the numerous Lifestone gems created in the past directly into Theodorrek's bracelets. Granting the wearer even greater physical powers and abilities than even the bands or every Lifestones does by themselves. ** Alpha & Omega Gems: Both stones bestow they're own unique superhuman skills upon their handler. They grant Theodore augmented transformational abilities, giving him total control over particle-molecular bond formation. With the alpha stone his own shapeshifting capacity is magnified, allowing for him to physically and mentally augment himself to incredible degree's as well as control his own atomic semblance through sheer will. While the omega stone amplifies his transmutative abilities, giving him the power to reshape matter& energy bending both into whatever frame he wishes it to be. An effect he often channels as transformative energy through his hands & eyes. ** Blue Diamond: The most recreational lifestone implanted within the Nega Bands. This gem makes it's user physically; and mentally, impregnable to harm and/or damage. Giving the users physiology the consistency of proto-neutronium, an all but indestructible mineral which can resist the core temperature of a star. He can also assume a complete crystaline form which enables for perfect energy channeling for transduction and modulation purposes. Enabling Captain Marvel to materialize weapons, gadgets, equipment and/or armor by converting ambient energy into quantifiable matter forms. ** Moonstone ** Bloodgem: The bloodstone grants it's wielder impressive biophysical vitality in the physiological recuperation capacity. Implementation of the gem grants Theo further augmented physical strength, speed, endurance, stamina, dexterity, balance and physical immortality. As the stone itself vastly bolsters his regenerative capabilities to the point he can regrow clones of himself from severed limbs or even heal from a but a couple of discarded atoms. This also makes his regeneration adaptive, mutative and transformational; for with every injury Theo suffers, he will not only recover most instantly. But his body will generate greater resilience to whatever it is which injured him, becoming not only immune to experienced damage but cause his body to generate new and more powerful anatomical extremities to increase his natural combat skills and physical ability. The gem also provides certain psionic abilities such as ESP, Psychokinesis and Intuitive Perception. ** Godstone: The Godstone channels the powers of the Stargod, an extra-dimensional deity from an alternate reality whom had a therianthropic form with the ability to harness and channel copious amounts of Cosmic Energy for a number of purposes. Through it, the good captain can harness it's power to tap a similar anthropomorphic animal form equivocal to a lupine form more locally associated to the Kree and/or Skrull peoples. Beyond that Theodore too can enhance his already impressive physical and cosmic force manipulatory powers to unprecedented levels through the godstone, such as growing more powerful depending on the lunar cycle, remolding matter & energy into fashionable armor and battlements enhanced by his celestial energies, etc. A unique twist to Theodore's Man-Beast was the accumulation and assimilation of metabolic enhancement spores collected from Jupiter to increase his beast form's size, power and ferocity to new heights. ** Ka stone ** Power Prism ** Lifestone: Possibly the most potent lifestone in the arsenal, with it Teddy has the ability to mutate and evolve other life-forms to more prominent forms. Augmenting them in various ways from boosting their cognizance and intellectual capacity to enlarging them to monstrous proportions. He can also give life to lifeless things causing them to animate and articulate; all while under the mental control of the gem holders will. ** Star of Capistan | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Technopathy Category:Power Amplification Category:Power Negation Category:Half-Mutant/Half-Inhuman Alien Hybrid Category:Adaptation Category:Telepathy